How You Changed Me
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a girl who lives in the streets, trying to stay alive. Uchiha Sasuke is the son of the owner of a huge company. But after a sudden encounter in a bus stop, and after the girl vomits on his brand new shoes, they realize their lives will eventually change. AU (icon of the story by dymx :D )
1. Track 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not the kind of guy someone would see at a bus station, especially in a filthy one. But life has always been unexpected, hasn't it? So, there he was, looking around him nervously in a filthy bus station in the middle of the night.

 _Shit_ , he thought and stared angrily at his dead-battery phone. A week before, he had thought nothing was worse than having to wait until your Porsche is repaired. But now he just knew he had been wrong.

The situation he was in right now was much worse. After a night out with his friends, he was now _forced_ to use the bus, since his phone was dead and he couldn't even call someone to get him.

Sasuke ran his hand through his pitch black hair and sighed, stretching his body on the chair he had been sitting at. His leg was moving nervously. This must have been the filthiest bus station in the history of buses. Its sides were dirty with old ripped posters on them, while there were four fluorescent lamps above him, one of them was burned, the other two were flickering and the last one was the only one which seemed to be barely fine.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Where the fuck is the bus?" he whispered at himself and sighed again. A small breeze ruffled his hair and a strange feeling started raising inside of Sasuke.

The whole situation was damn creepy.

No, it was not that he was afraid or something, he _was_ Sasuke Uchiha after all. But he had a feeling that something was not right, that something would happen. _This bus must better hurry or I'm gonna kick the driver's ass…_ , he thought and closed his eyes.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Sasuke jumped from his seat and felt his heart beating fast, after hearing a loud noise coming from really close to him. His onyx eyes trailed around him trying to find the source of the noise. He heard something moving from the area next to the bus station.

Sasuke started walking slowly towards the area. The closest place with people was the convenience store which was about twenty meters away, and it was visible from the station.

"What the fuck-" he heard a soft whispering voice and he reached the place only to find several garbage bins together. He made a face as the smell was really bad. His eyes trailed on the sight and noticed a garbage bin which was on the ground, causing all the rubbish from it now laying on the ground in front of him. _So that was the noise…_ , he thought and looked around to find the person who did this, but he saw no one.

The boy was about to turn around to leave when-

"Gosh…this is fucked up.." It was the same voice from before. Sasuke looked around the bins and noticed a bun of pink hair behind the fallen bin. He moved closer and saw a girl around his age lying on the ground, trying to stand up.

A part of Sasuke was telling him to help her, while an other one was telling him to go away and move to the bus station, or better to the convenience store. He had heard a few stories about homeless people that were hurt or injured, and once someone was helping them, some other people would show up and beat the hell out of them just to take their money. Sasuke was strong, and he could defend himself, but he couldn't risk it, especially when he didn't know who his opponents were.

The boy saw a light coming to the bus station from the street and realized it was the bus, making Sasuke let a breath in relief. He started walking to the edge of the pavement when he heard the sound of someone throwing up behind him. He clenched his fists and rubbed the back of his head. As much as he thought it was a bad idea, he felt like he had to help the girl.

He made his way to the girl who was now standing over a yellow-green liquid. Her arms were trembling and her hair were falling on her face. Sasuke's nose cringed at the smell of the vomit, but he moved his face and touched her arm.

" Hey are you okay?" he asked her and the girl turned around and looked at him.

Sasuke felt like the world had stopped moving. Those eyes…big emerald _enchanting_ eyes, the most beautiful eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

The boy shook his head and stared at the girl. "I-" she started but instead of continuing, her head fell down and he heard a loud _Bluuurp_ before realizing she had just vomited again.

And this time on his brand new shoes.

* * *

Footsteps. She was hearing footsteps.

 _Where am I?_

Her body was pressed against something warm. A body. Someone was holding her on his arms.

Someone was talking. She tried to understand what the person was saying. " _I need…no here!...help…ill…"_ It was like she was trying to figure out what someone was saying when the signal was low, she was just catching up random words and not the point.

 _What happened?_

She felt sweet dizziness rising inside her, and a new wave of unconsciousness started hitting her again slowly. The girl pressed her head on the warm body and she felt herself falling into darkness again.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not the kind of girl someone would see sleeping on an expensive bed with really soft mattress. But there she was, lost in her dreamland, while the sunlight was snickering through the window.

Sakura's eyelids slowly moved as she started waking up. She groaned and stretched her arms lazily, before suddenly stopping. Her eyes shot open.

 _Where the hell am I?_ , she thought and panic started rising inside her. She sat back on the bed and looked around with big eyes. This was a room she had never been before.

Sakura started taking notes mentally. Big room. Expensive furniture. A wide TV on the wall. A computer on the desk. Weights near the bed.

 _Wait…is this a boy's room?_ Her mind raced. She was sure none of the boys she knew had such a room. Her hands grabbed the blanket and she moved it over her face.

 _What if I was…kidnapped?_ Sakura cringed at the thought, but rational thoughts like "But if I was kidnapped, I wouldn't be in a room with a computer" and "I could easily throw a weight to the kidnapper" pushed away the kidnapping thought.

Sakura took a breath and slowly put her feet on the floor, only to realize that moment that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a T-shirt about three sizes bigger than hers. _A boy's T-shirt._ Her eyes widened again as she realized also that under the T-shirt she was only wearing her underwear.

 _What. The. Hell. Happened. Last. Night?_ No, she was sure she hadn't done _anything_ with anyone, she was sure about it. And she didn't feel soar or anything, like Temari had once told her she would feel if she had done anything.

The moment she was about to take a step, she heard water running from the door next to the desk. Meaning someone was taking a shower.

Which meant she wasn't alone here. Sakura gulped and stood up trying to figure out what was going on. She took up one of the weights and gulped as she moved herself to the door from where the water sound was coming.

Sakura took a big breath. She had to stay calm. Whoever was it there had taken to his house or anything, without her will, so one way or another he was a freaking kidnapper. Probably a psycho one.

Her hand touched the door handle and she pushed it down, hearing the door make a small _click_ which was covered by the water sound that was filling the room. The girl gulped. _Sakura calm down_ , she told herself and her grip tightened on the weight. _Whoever brought you here is in there and he can't have a knife or gun or anything in the shower._

Sakura moved slowly to the shower and her hand touched the shower curtain.

 _It's now or never._

With a fast move, the curtain was pushed aside.

"WHAT THE FUCK-?" the person in the shower shouted and turned around.

Apple green eyes crashed on coal black ones.

In front of her, was the hottest guy she had ever seen and she was a hundred percent sure about it. Although she refused herself to look at the lower part of his body, she caught sight of his abs with the tip of her eye, feeling her face slowly turning red.

Then reality hit her and she shook her head, raising the weight she was holding at the hot guy in front of her, who had grabbed the curtain, covering the lower part of his body.

"Who the hell are you and why am I here?" she shouted at him and tried her best to stare at him with her angry look. The guy was looking at her like she was a chicken.

He ran his hand through his wet hair. "Let me get out of the shower first…will you?"

The weight in her hand was still pointing at him. "What if you try anything to harm me?"

The guy narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you fucking kidnapped me that's why!" she blurted out before even thinking. _Shit._

If he had been looking at her like a chicken before, he was now looking at her like a dancing chicken wearing a Spongebob shirt. "What?"

"Where the hell am I? Why am I here? And for good's sake, who the hell are you?" she screamed and the guy rubbed his eyes like he was mentally facepalming himself.

"Tch. You are annoying."

Sakura was about to start yelling at him when he raised his hand in front of her face to make her stop. "Two minutes. Give me two minutes and I'll explain everything." The girl crossed her arms. _I guess I have no other choice,_ she thought.

"That means get out of the bathroom" his irritated voice snapped in her thoughts.

* * *

Sakura's legs were moving nervously on the floor. A part of her was telling her to calm down and wait for the hottie to get out of the bathroom and explain the situation to her, while an other part of her was telling her to get the hell out of there.

She turned around and saw a door on the other side of the room. Her mind raced and when she was about to stand up and see if it was locked or not, the bathroom door opened. Sakura felt again the blush appearing on her face. The guy had a towel wrapped around his hips, showing his perfect well built body. His pitch black chicken butt like hair that seemed to be defying gravity, were slightly dripping.

 _He is a freaking psycho_ , she kept telling to herself in order to calm down and put on her usual 'I-don't-really-care' façade. Sakura crossed her arms on her chest. "Soooo?" she asked him.

The guy sighed. "I didn't kidnap you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why am I here?"

He sighed again and itched the back of his head while looking away. "Last night I saw you vomiting behind some bins. Then you fainted." He made eye contact with her. "You looked ill."

Sakura's eyes flashed and she narrowed her eyes trying to think of last night. Had she really vomited? Her eyes widened as the memories of the night before started hitting her slowly.

"Oh my.." She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. Truth was she didn't feel ill at all. _Gosh..it must have been that pizza I ate..and that remaining beer in the bottle next to it..._

She mentally slapped herself. Temari had been forever telling her to be careful, and even if she was really hungry, she should been checking the things she was picking up. The girl sighed. It seemed like her life was a kind of living hell. But she had chosen it.

Sakura felt her eyes watering, but she immediately kept her tears back. She shouldn't start crying, not now.

She slowly lifted her head. "If you say the truth then…thank you..I guess…" The guy raised an eyebrow, but then his face became emotionless.

"Hn" he just said and walked to his closet. Sakura stoop up suddenly as a thought came in her mind making her blush like crazy.

"What about my clothes?" she shouted and pointed at the T-shirt she was wearing. He turned around and looked at her.

"There was vomit all over them" he simply said "They were dirty. I threw them away."

Sakura's jaw fell. "You did what?" she screamed and moved to his direction. "Are you crazy?" she screamed and pushed his chest with force.

His eyes seemed to be filled with confusion and annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about? What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? Now I have to find other clothes, do you even know how hard this is sometimes?" she screamed into his face.

The guy blinked. She felt hopeless, she could easily tell by the sight of his room that he was living a pretty good life.

He couldn't possibly understand her.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Were these the only clothes you had?"

Sakura looked down. "The truth is that…no. I have a T-shirt and another pair of jeans."

She heard him sigh above her. "Hn. You can just borrow some of my mother's old ones."

She lifted her hair immediately and her face brightened. "Really..?"

"Aa" he just said and looked away. And that was the moment Sakura realized how closed to him she was. She could smell the scent of his body after the shower, making her cheeks flash.

She jumped back and tried to control herself again. Ugh, this guy was such a problem.

"Thanks" she said again. "I just can't help but wonder…why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me." She had always been the type of person that could easily read _some_ people. And the guy in front of her was not the guy that could be easily read, but she could easily see he was not the Good Samaritan that would help the poor and the hurt.

No. He was definitely not this kind of guy.

"I don't know" she heard him saying. She looked at him trying to understand him, but he seemed unreadable. The girl sighed.

"Okay" she said "By the way..I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

He looked at her. "Uchiha Sasuke."

 _WHAAAA UCHIHA?_ , she screamed inside her head. _That means..his parents own that big company.._

He was way wealthier that she first thought he was.

"Nice to meet you.." she murmured and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Hn"

Sakura looked around her. "Could you please give me some of your mother's clothes then..?"

He glared at her. "You are leaving?"

Sakura lifted her shoulders. "Well, yeah."

"Why?"

The question kind of surprised her and she stared into his eyes. "Because I don't live here?"

Sasuke seemed to be troubling to find the words to say, something that Sakura found quite amusing. "You are not okay" he finally said and grabbed a T-shirt from his closet and put it on.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine"

Sasuke sighed. "You should eat."

The girl couldn't say no to that. Not when she was feeling like it would be the only opportunity she would eat _real_ food. Don't get me wrong, Sakura's life was not easy, but her unbreakable pride was taking over her decisions really fast.

She bit her bottom lip. She swallowed her pride for this time and closed her eyes. "..Okay."

Suddenly, she felt a soft material thrown on her face. "Eh?" she exclaimed and put her hands on her face to take it off.

"Don't" she heard Sasuke saying to her making her stop her movements. "I'm changing."

 _EHHHHHH?_ , she screamed inside her head and tried to put the soft material closer to her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" she yelled through the material that seemed like a T-shirt after all.

Sasuke didn't answer and after a few minutes – that seemed like an eternity to Sakura – he pulled the T-shirt off her face making her gasp in surprise. He was now wearing grey sweatpants and the black T-shirt from before.

"Hn. Let's go." He only said rolling his eyes and turning around heading at the door.

" _Hn. Let's go_. Bleh bleh bleh" Sakura mimicked him walking behind him. She couldn't understand this guy at all! First he saves her. Then, he acts all cold and weird.

 _Bipolar hot weirdo…_ , she thought and stared as he turned around to face her.

"Mock me again and you will regret it" he simply said with a low dangerous voice.

Sakura's mouth gaped open and she was about to say something but a thought made her close it. _I am hungry…_ , she thought and rubbed her stomach. _What's wrong with me? This guy has been grateful enough to give me food and I act like a spoiled brat.._ Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Sorry…" she whispered looking away.

"Hn."

Sasuke opened the door of his room with Sakura following him. Her cheeks were red due to embarrassment from her behavior towards him. But still…there was something that was irritating her on this guy, something that triggered her worst behavior.

She clenched her fists, but stopped as soon as they got out of the room and her eyes trailed around the corridor as they were walking along. There were multiple photo frames on the walls, many of them including mostly a younger version of Sasuke, something she found quite amusing.

They walked down the stairs at the end of the corridor finally reaching the living room of the house, while Sakura was looking around like a kid in a zoo; her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly opened.

 _Wow this bastard has such an awesome house_ , she thought and her fingers touched the couch's soft material.

It was like she had stepped in a house like those they were showing in magazines. A whole new life, exactly opposite of her own life. Times like those, she just wanted to find out who was in charge of justice in this world.

"Follow me" Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Sakura moved behind him into a room that seemed like a kitchen. She felt something tickling her nose and her stomach growled loudly, making even Sasuke turned around.

 _Food_.

* * *

 **I actually came up really randomly with this story :P Hope u like it :D Review pleasee :)**


	2. Track 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

* * *

Sasuke observed the pink haired girl while she was eating – no, _gobbling_ \- the fifth pancake in three minutes. It must have been a new world record.

That girl…from the moment she woke up she was _annoying_ him a lot. More than anyone else he had ever met. But there was something that was keeping him from throwing her out from the moment she got in the bathroom til now. Something he couldn't put his finger on. It was the same thing that made him bring her to his house when she fainted.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and narrowed his eyes. Her hair were short and messy, her skin was pale and creamy. The fact that was surprising him was that she didn't smell particularly bad, even if she lived in the streets.

"Thith pancaketh ae ahehome!" she almost shouted with her mouth full of pancakes. Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to ten, before taking the small piece of chewed pancake that landed on his cheek.

"Tch. Don't talk while you eat" he told her and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Okay Uchiha" she told him and smiled before taking another bite. She looked around her for a bit. "So…what did you family say when they saw me here?"

"They were just surprised" Sasuke only said. Truth was they were _too_ surprised. While his mother wanted to help her, his father was kind of against it, saying that she could be dangerous. His brother didn't say anything in particular.

"Oh, I hope I just didn't cause any trouble" she said and looked into his eyes. Sasuke's heart started beating faster. Those eyes…it was like they were controlling him. He shook his head and took a big breath. _This girl is trouble._

"Don't think about it" he stated. Sakura sat back at her chair patting her belly.

"Woah, it's been a while since the last time I've eaten so much" she told him and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Sasuke felt his cheeks starting to burn and looked at the floor trying to hide it. "Whatever" he muttered.

The girl put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Uchiha, I-"

"Call me Sasuke" the words spitted out of his mouth. He noticed her cheeks slightly turning red and mentally slapped himself. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ "I mean" he tried to explain his sudden outburst "there's no reason for formalities."

"Well..okay then I guess... You can call me Sakura too" she told him kind of nervously.

"Hn" The conversation seemed to get to nowhere and that kind of bothered him, without knowing why though.

Sakura stood up and took a breath. "I guess it's time for me to go…" He saw her face darkening and a sudden pain was triggered in his stomach.

Then his face brightened. "You need clothes" he stated and walked to the stairs slowly, so she could catch up with him. _What's wrong with me?_ , he thought as she followed him saying "Oh yeah right!" in a joyful way. _Why am I acting like this?_

* * *

Sasuke's steps were far wider than Sakura's, and that's why she had to run up the stairs in order to catch up with him. _There's no need for formalities_ , his deep voice echoed in her head. This guy was something else. _Damn you hot bastard with the sudden good personality outbursts_ , she cursed him inside her mind, although she couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in her stomach.

 _It's not like you are gonna meet him again anyway,_ she heard a small voice inside her head and Sakura dropped her head and sighed. She suddenly bumped into something and realized Sasuke had stopped walking as they had arrived in front of a door.

He turned his head and his face was emotionless. "Make sure you don't touch anything in here." Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Eh okay?" she told him and he turned around again opening the door. _What the hell? Are there two different Sasukes or something?_ She thought and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and annoyance. What was wrong in that guy's mind?

Sakura stepped into the room and looked around her curiously. It was a storeroom that was for sure. There were things here and there, many of them stored into boxes that had paper tape on them naming what each box was containing. One of them was saying "Sasuke's old toys" and an other one was saying "Itachi's elementary school books", as Sakura noticed.

 _Wow his mom must be a very organized person_ , she thought guessing all this had probably been done by a woman. Sakura looked at Sasuke who had opened a closet behind the boxes and was searching for something, the clothes he would give her in particular.

Sakura stared at him and crossed her arms. _He looks cute_ , that little voice from before told her inside her mind making Sakura smirk. Even though he was kind of bastard, she had to admit it.

 _He sure does._

* * *

 _You need to stop_. That was what he had been repeating on his mind after deciding that the girl was troubling him too much, and that needed to immediately stop, unless he wanted another outburst like the one in the kitchen.

He searched into the clothes at the bottom of the closet and picked up a pair of jeans. He unfolded it and looked at it. _There's no way my mom can fit in these_ , he thought. Don't get him wrong, Mikoto Uchiha was not a fat woman, she was actually pretty fit. But there's quite a difference in the clothes she was wearing when she was in her twenties, and the ones she is wearing now, in her late forties.

His eyes searched for a T –shirt suitable for Sakura. But would a T-shirt be okay for her? It was the end of summer after all, autumn was about to start. Would she be okay? What if she caught a cold if it rained?

Sasuke shook his head and repeated inside his mind; _don't get involved emotionally with the situation, just get the thing done._ He let a breath and grabbed a green T-shirt he saw with the tip of his eye. Feelings meant weakness, and Sasuke was fine with the way he had been all these years, until that girl – _Sakura –_ showed up to turn everything upside down.

He turned around and saw her looking around the room. When she saw that he had turned around, she looked at the clothes at his hands. "Are you sure it's okay if you give them to me? I mean I don't know if I will be able to return them, and even if I do, they will smell and-"

"Sakura" he interrupted her and her eyes looked at his. He felt his face burning as he realized he had said her name for the first time. "It's okay to take them" he slowly said shaking his head.

"Thanks" she said avoiding eye contact with him as she was taking the clothes from his hands. She looked around her. "Is there anywhere where I can put them on?"

"We can go to my room" he suggested and then re-thought what he had said, mentally _killing_ himself now, because it sounded totally wrong. "You will go in, and I will be out of the door."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I got that don't worry. But we don't have to go back to your room, I can change here if there's no problem.". Sasuke felt like someone punched him right on the face. Her laugh...even if it was short...It felt like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

And that was enough to make him close his eyes and clench his fists. He gave the clothes to Sakura and walked to the door, accidentally bumping on her shoulder. "Make it quick" he briefly said and closed the door behind him.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His back slid slowly on the door and he put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes with his palms. _What kind of spell does she use on me, for God's sake?_ , he thought and tried to bring back the emotionless Sasuke who didn't care. A Sasuke who seemed to be buried under the thoughts of her since he met her last night.

 _Act like your usual self_ , he told himself _, Make her hate you._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Did he just call himself a bastard? He dropped his face, feeling hopeless.

 _Just wait til she finishes changing and she will be gone_ , a little voice in his head told him. Right. Wait until she finishes changing.

The reality slowly hit him. _She is changing clothes behind this door_. Various thoughts started filling his mind, which were not practically good.

Sasuke slapped his self for real this time. _I am fucked up._

* * *

 **Thank you those who reviewed faved and followed :D It really makes me happy :) Review ! Sorry if it was kinda short :/  
**


	3. Track 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

* * *

A few minutes had passed, but it seemed like eternity to Sasuke. His back was still resting against the door, his eyes were staring at the white ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. That was something his brother, Itachi, had taught him to do. He had told him that when he wanted to clear off his mind, he just had to stare at something blank and he would feel better. On that occasion, the ceiling was just perfect.

Just when he had just calmed down, the door behind him was wide open, and the gravity pulled his body on the floor behind him. "Fuck…" he murmured and looked up only to find two apple green orbs staring at him with confusion.

"Are you okay?" her voice echoed in his eyes as he felt himself drowning in his eyes. He shook his head and realized she was biting her lips, while the corners of her lips were slightly lifted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up slowly, feeling annoyed, because it was clear that Sakura was trying to hold back laugh.

"What's so funny anyways?" he asked her and her hand reached her lips immediately.

"Noth- _pbbbbt_ -HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" she started laughing _really_ loud and to Sasuke's surprise, making pig like noises here and there. One part of Sasuke was feeling really, really annoyed, who was she to laugh at him anyways? But the other part had pushed away the annoyance, and had focused on how cute her weird laughter sounded, even with the pig noises.

 _Snap out of it, Sasuke_ , a serious voice in his head ordered him and he mentally nodded, crossing his arms on his chest and observing the girl that now had calmed down a bit. Her eyes were teary and her face was red.

"Seriously" she said and swept away a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed like this since-"

"It was not that funny" Sasuke stated with a monotonous tone on his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it was" she said playfully and before Sasuke could say anything she pointed at her clothes. "So...what do you think?"

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her body. She looked…nice. Even if those clothes were just normal, she looked really nice. The jeans were hugging her curves perfectly, and the T-shirt was just the right size. But surely that didn't explain why his heartbeat had gone faster and why his throat had gone dry.

"Hn. It's okay" he only said looking away. With the tip of his eye, he saw Sakura's face having a grumpy expression.

"You could sound more enthusiastic" she whined and walked past him along the corridor. Sasuke turned around fast.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, fighting the urge to stop her by grabbing her hand.

She turned around him and faced him with a puzzled expression. A small smile appeared in her face. "Thanks for the clothes…but it's time to go though."

Sasuke's face darkened and walked to Sakura. "I'll show you the door then..."

Why? Why did he feel this way? His stomach was in pain and it was like someone was pressing hard his chest. He knew she couldn't stay there forever, didn't he? After all, why would a stranger stay at his house? He didn't know her past and present, or anything about her life. All he knew was her name, and he couldn't even be sure she was telling the truth about it.

Then why, _why?_

His footsteps to the door were slow and heavy, followed by Sakura's smaller ones. He touched the doorknob and sighed as the door clicked and he opened it. The morning air hit his face and ruffled his hair. Seemed like autumn was coming fast and somehow, all Sasuke could think about, was the fact that he was regretting giving Sakura a T-shirt, and not a long sleeved shirt.

Sakura stood next to him and Sasuke looked at her. She smiled at him and stepped out of the door. "Thank you again for everything, _Sasuke_."

The way his name was coming out of her lips echoed inside his mind. It felt wonderful, and for some weird reason he wanted to hear her again.

But she was leaving, and there was nothing to be done about it.

"No problem" he only said and she waved, while walking away. Sasuke closed the door behind him and bumped his forehead on it. "She" he muttered and bumped his forehead again "left." He didn't move. His house felt empty now, emptier than usual.

And then it hit him again. _She left._

 _Sakura left._

 _Left._

And before he could control himself, like some kind of demon had possessed him, he stormed out of the door and ran along the garden looking around him in panic. The moment he spotted messy pink hair he felt alive again.

"Sakura!" he shouted and the girl turned around. She wasn't too far; he could see her blinking, her cheeks being slightly pink. "Where will you go?" he asked her and she looked at him again in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" she asked him. Sasuke didn't know. He just needed to know, like his life depended from her answer. "Just tell me."

His onyx black eyes were still locked on her apple green ones. "I will meet my family" she answered "But I'll spend the night at the metro station."

"Which one?" the two words went out of his mouth.

Sakura was blushing. "The one close to the bus station you found me."

The feeling of something pressing his chest hard disappeared and Sasuke felt better than any time before. "Okay." He only said and licked his lips fast.

"Okay…bye, Sasuke" Sakura smiled and waved softly at him.

"Bye, Sakura" he answered and remained in the pavement watching her walking away.

Somehow he knew…this wasn't the last time he was seeing her.

* * *

"Teme"

"Hmm…"

"Teme?"

"Hmm…"

"Teme, you're a dick."

"Hmm…"

The next thing Sasuke felt was sharp pain on his cheek as his body fell on the floor. He touched his cheek that was stinging. "What the hell, dobe?" he shouted at his friend who was looking at him.

"Snap out of it!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted at him and ran his hand through his hair. "I have been talking to you and you weren't paying attention!"

Sasuke stood up and sat back to his couch. It had been about an hour since Naruto had come to his house, something that wasn't strange for neither of them, since he was going to Sasuke's house whenever he wanted and vice versa. "Tch. I was just spacing out" he casually said. Something that was true after all, since he couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired troublemaker that had decided to trouble his, until then, organized life.

Naruto stared at him narrowing his eyes. Then, a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Now, now, teme" he said and chuckled stupidly.

"The fuck you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked him feeling the frustration growing inside him.

Naruto smirked. "You were thinking about a girl weren't you?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks reddening and turned around. They had been best friends since kindergarten; it was only natural to know what each other was thinking. And _that_ irritated Sasuke the most at that moment.

"That's bullshit" he answered coldly and his eyes looked at the edge of the couch he was sitting at, the spot which Sakura had touched in the morning.

"Come on, I've known you since we were little kids!" Naruto exclaimed and sat back on the other couch with his hands behind the back of his head. "I _know_ what's going on inside your head" he said and let a smile of satisfaction spread on his face.

Sasuke stood up. "No you don't" he said angrily and walked to the kitchen. He knew he was acting like a spoiled five year old kid, he knew his behavior was childish. But if he told Naruto about Sakura, he would jump to crazy conclusions.

He grabbed a soda from the fridge. "You are not gonna tell me?" he heard Naruto's voice when the can was empty and he threw it in the bin. Sasuke sighed. He knew that Naruto could be as persistent as hell sometimes. Sometimes he was wondering why that idiotic guy was his best friend.

"Hn."

Naruto sighed. "You are an idiot."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

* * *

Sakura hugged herself as she was walking along the streets of Konoha. A light breeze was blowing her hair and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

 _Today, it was a beautiful day_. Sakura smiled. She was wearing clothes that weren't dirty and she was full of food.

She was normal. No one was glancing at her with pity or disgust; she was just another normal teenager. She looked around her and walked to her direction. Her cheeks reddened at one thought.

 _Sasuke_. _He_ was the one who had given her food and these clothes. He...he was one of the few people that ever cared for her. She played with a lock of her pink hair thinking their last moment together, when he had asked her where she would go.

Why did he ask her that? It had been bothering her since the moment he asked. Sakura stopped walking.

 _Would he come at the metro station?_

Sakura shook her head and started walking again. _There's no way.._ , she thought and her face darkened. _It's not like he likes me or anything_ … The fact that was bothering her that much had started irritating her though. She clenched her fists and walked into a familiar neighborhood.

It was really weird how a city could be parted in two different societies; one with fancy houses like Sasuke's, and one with buildings that couldn't be called houses, but still were used as homes for people. One of these kind of buildings was used as her family's house.

Sakura walked at the half destructed white house in front of her and knocked the old metal door. Especially in this kind of neighborhoods, safety was the next most important thing after food.

She heard heavy footsteps and the door opened, cringing on the stone floor. The girl smiled and threw her arms around the person at the door. "Hey" she exclaimed happily. "I missed you."

She couldn't see it, but she guessed the smirk on the boy's face. "I missed you too." Sakura pulled away and smiled. "Can I get in?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why act so formal?" he asked and did a step to the left so Sakura could make her way in the house. _There's no reason for formalities_ , Sasuke's voice echoed inside her mind and her face flashed. _Aaah why is this guy troubling me so much?_ , she screamed inside her head.

"Where have you been?" the boy asked her as they got in the "living room" a small room which had three chairs and a small wooden table. Sakura looked at him while he was sitting on one of the chairs. His red hair had grown and it was now falling in front of his turquoise eyes.

She couldn't believe it had been almost five years since the time Sabaku Gaara had found her crying under the river's bridge.

"I had been at the other side of the city so I couldn't come" she explained and bit the inside of her cheek. "Is Temari and Kankuro okay?"

Gaara nodded. "They are just sleeping."

"I see…" Sakura answered. _Should I tell Gaara about Sasuke?_ , she thought and crossed her arms on her chest. It wasn't that Sakura didn't trust him or anything, it was just the fact that Gaara was like a brother to her and it would be kind of awkward to talk about Sasuke alone with him. If Temari was around, it would be better.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. She sighed. "Well...I-"

A groan interrupted them and a messy dark blond haired head appeared behind the curtain, which was used as a door between the two rooms. "Who is – wait, is that you Sakura?" Temari asked her and narrowed her sleepy eyes.

Sakura smiled. "Did I wake you up?" Temari smiled and walked in the room wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl.

"Where have you been this week?" she asked her while she was fondling Sakura's pink hair.

"To the other side of the city" she answered and slowly pulled away. "Sorry I didn't come earlier."

Temari moved her hand in the air. "'s okay." She took a chair and let her body fall on it. "Did anything happen? Nice clothes you found by the way."

Sakura bit her lip and her stomach went weird. "Actually…I didn't find them."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sakura told them everything. About her vomiting, about Sasuke who found her and about what had happened in the morning when she woke up and then, when he gave her food and clothes. The only thing she didn't tell them was about Sasuke running out of his house, asking her where she would be. She couldn't bring herself telling this, she felt embarrassed and nervous at the same time. No, she wouldn't say it, at least not when Gaara was around.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this guy."

Temari smiled. "Come on Gaara don't be like this. There are still good people in this damn city." Gaara didn't say anything.

"I think that under his bastard-like surface, he is a great person" Sakura said and a small smile appeared on her face. "I really believe it."

Gaara stood up without a word and walked to the other room, where Kankuro was sleeping.

Sakura frowned. "Did I say something that made him angry…?"

Temari shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. He just had a hard time these days and he has been grumpy."

"What happened?"

Temari's face darkened a bit. "Some guys attacked him while he was coming back home."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

The blonde lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. He claims that they took the sandwich he had found."

"So they probably attacked him for the sandwich…"

"Sakura" Temari smiled sadly. "People have _killed_ for things less worth than a sandwich, and you know that."

"I know…" Sakura answered and her face dropped. For a moment, they both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Temari broke the silence. "Anyways" she said in a more cheerful tone and smirked at Sakura. "Is there anything you didn't want to tell in front of Gaara?"

Sakura blushed. She had no idea how Temari had always been reading her thoughts. "Actually there is something…"

Temari's smirk grew bigger. "I knew it. Split it out."

"When I went out of Sasuke's house…after a few minutes he ran out of his house too" she said and looked at the floor "He asked me where I would go."

Temari put her finger on her lips. "Hmm, this is _something_. Maybe you actually made the spoiled brat fall for you."

Sakura's face went a deep shade of red and she moved her hands in front of her like a maniac. "Don't say things like this, there's just no way!" she squeaked and Temari chuckled.

"Yeah but you _want_ it to be true don't you?"

Sakura froze and hugged herself. "I really don't know… I mean I barely know him and I don't even know if we'll meet again or anything…"

"Whatever" Temari said and blew some blond locks that were falling in front of her eyes. "Don't get too carried away. I don't think he is a dangerous guy, from what you have told me at least. But just in case, if you meet again, be careful, okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. Temari was the older sister she never had and would always give her the best advices. "Thanks, Temari" she said.

"Don't mention it" the blonde answered with a playful smile and winked at Sakura.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Sasuke grabbed his black Converse and ran down the stairs. The hours passed with Sasuke trying to get his mind off _the Sakura incident_ as he decided he would be calling it. And since he could become stubborn as hell if he wanted, Naruto's efforts of trying to know about what was bothering Sasuke, were pointless.

He sat down at the last stair step and starting putting on his shoes. He sighed and looked at the kitchen. _I'll spend the night at the metro station._

He knew that if he didn't see her that day, he would probably never see her again, a thought that triggered a painful feeling inside him. He ran his hand through his hair and then hid his face in his palms. _Do I seriously want to see that girl again?_ This entire thing was too complicated. He _wanted_ to see her again, he had to admit it, at least to himself. But if he did, didn't that mean that he would start feeling this way again, or worse act like an idiot?

"Ugh" he groaned and ruffled his hair."The fuck should I do?" he whispered to himself.

 _Who the hell are you and why am I here?_

 _By the way...I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno._

 _Thith pancaketh ae ahehome!_

 _Oh, I hope I just didn't cause any trouble._

 _Thank you again for everything, Sasuke._

She was damn annoying, a persistent, stubborn brat. That was the expression she had given him during the little time they had spent together. But Sasuke felt that there was something more in that girl, something that was attracting his full interest and attention, something he wanted to find so badly.

He sighed and stood up.

It was equal to suicide, he knew that.

But Sasuke had taken the decision to meet the pink haired girl again.

* * *

 **thanks everyone again :D O hope you liked the chapter I put a lot of effort on it ^.^ Don't forget to review :)  
**


	4. Track 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T_T**

* * *

The raven haired boy took a step back in order to give a moment to himself to admire his creation. He wasn't a good cook, he knew that – _Who is a good cook at seventeen anyway?_ \- but at least he knew how to make good sandwiches.

Sasuke smirked and started wrapping the sandwich with aluminum foil. He sighed. _I have no idea what I'm doing.._ , he thought and ran his hand through his hair.

 _I took a decision_. It would be awkward if he just went to Sakura like that, the situation would get damn annoying. Explaining that he went there just to give her a sandwich because she might have been hungry was much less awkward. Sasuke sighed and tried to fight the urge to hit his head on the counter.

"Making a sandwich?" he heard a voice behind him and turned around only to see his older brother, Itachi sitting at the kitchen table. _The last person I wanted to face right now_ , Sasuke thought.

Sasuke nodded finishing the aluminum foil wrapping. It wasn't that he disliked Itachi, of course not. He loved his big brother, but the fact that Itachi was the kind of mind reader – _even worse than Naruto_ – irritated Sasuke.

"Mind making me one too?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke's fist clenched and turned around trying to look as emotionless as possible.

"Hn. I got to go" he said and started walking out of the kitchen. Itachi stood up and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Going out?"

"Aa"

"Then why making a sandwich?"

Sasuke stopped about a meter away from the door. _Tch_. Why was Itachi always analyzing things? He took a breath and his mind raced trying to find the perfect answer. _If Itachi learned about me meeting Sakura again, he would think about it in a totally wrong way and possibly start making crazy scenarios_ , he thought and swallowed.

"I don't want to spend money today" the younger boy lied hoping you would get rid of this annoying situation. He could _sense_ his brother raising his eyebrow behind him. His hand reached for the doorknob.

"Your wallet is in your pocket"

 _Shit._ Sasuke's hand froze on the doorknob. "Tch…"

"So, who is it for?" Sasuke turned around narrowing his eyes. His eyes pierced on his brother's same black ones.

 _Enough with this nonsense._ "For no one, Itachi. I'm going." He opened the door and made a step out.

"Sasuke" he heard his brother calling him and he turned around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

Itachi smiled. "Deidara told me that he saw you today running behind a pink haired girl, asking her where she would go." Sasuke turned around, shocked, his cheeks slightly blushing.

 _Fuck!_ His eyes widened a bit and his fists clenched. "There's nothing going on between Sakura and me" he blurted out and closed the door behind him before his brother anything else. His steps went faster as he started walking out of the garden of his house.

He checked the time on his phone and groaned. _Tch_ , he thought _, I'm late again_. Still having no car made him ask Naruto for a ride. Their houses were only two blocks away from each other, so Sasuke's footsteps went wider on the pavement.

His eyes trailed on the night sky, they spotted at a small star that had succeeded shining over the city's lights. For some reason it reminded him of Sakura. She was a girl that lived in the streets, but she still attracted his interest to the fullest. He shook his head. _I'm gonna see her tonight anyway._

Sasuke stopped walking and replayed his latest thought in his mind. I'm gonna see her tonight. He closed his eyes, trying to make the strange feeling in his stomach go away. Was that _anxiety?_ Nervousness? But what kind of nervousness was it? Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, even if he tried too hard. It was a mix of I'm-going-to-the-dentist nervousness and I'm-going-to-the-movies-in-two-hours nervousness. It was like a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

Sasuke started walking again with fast footsteps, pushing his hands in his black jeans' pockets. His expression was grumpy and his eyebrows were creating a frown, when he reached Naruto's place. The blond was waiting with his back against his red car.

"Hey, teme!" the blonde greeted with a smile but when he saw Sasuke's expression he frowned in confusion. "What's wrong again?"

"Nothing, let's go" he stated and got into the passenger's seat of Naruto's car. Naruto followed suit and got into the car too.

Sasuke rested his chin on the palm of his hand and looked out of the window. He really wasn't in the mood of going out that night. But what he feared the most was the hidden part of him that was actually looking forward, not for hanging out with the others, but for meeting the pink haired girl again.

"Tch"

"What? Did you say something?" Naruto asked and looked at his best friend while driving. Sasuke remained silent.

"Come on say something! It's like I'm talking to the wall!" Naruto whined and Sasuke shot a murderous look at his friend.

"I'm not in the mood"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You have never been a talkative person, but now you have reached the limit, seriously."

"Shut up idiot" Sasuke snapped back tapping his fingers now on the car door. Naruto's goofy smile appeared again.

"Maybe thinking about that girl again?" Naruto teased him and chuckled. But the thing that irked Sasuke the most was that his friend was right. He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Naruto sighed. "Just tell me sometime."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and unseated his belt. "We are here" he said.

"You are not supposed to unseat your belt til I park, teme" the blond told him while parking his car.

"Whatever" Sasuke murmured and got out of the car as soon as it stopped moving. The night breeze blew into his face helping him clear his mind a bit. He _had_ to act normal, at least until he left the place where they would gather, Ichiraku's. Unless he wanted anyone start asking questions again, like Naruto and Itachi did.

And Sasuke didn't need any more questions for the day.

* * *

Sakura looked around her nervously and stretched her legs on the bench she was sitting at. She loved the metro station at that hour; it was the hour after when the most people had taken the metro to go home, so there was almost no one there, everyone was at home.

 _Home._ Sakura's eyes darkened. A long time had passed since the last time she had said _"I'm going home"._ Her throat went dry and her fists clenched _. No,_ she thought _, Home…home is a shelter, a place where you go and you find people who love you and vice versa. Home is a place where you feel safe…_

She closed her eyes and took a breath. No. Even when she thought she was home…she never was. She had never felt the feeling of being home. Sakura opened her eyes again, only to realize they were blurry. Anger raised inside her towards herself, as she violently swept the tears that were ready to ran on her cheeks from her eyes.

 _Remember,_ she told herself as she took a big breath _. You are alone in this world. You can't rely on Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, because they have their own problems. Just…go on alone._ Repeating this in her mind for almost 5 years now had made her rely on her own powers. This was the reason why she wasn't staying with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara; she just cared a lot about them, they were the only ones she would call family, and that's why she didn't want to be a burden.

Sakura looked at her dirty clothes. She had left the ones Sasuke had given her at the three siblings' house; she wanted to keep them clean and wear them only when she had no other choice. A sad feeling started growing inside her. She wanted to have at least one thing to remember from her encounter with Sasuke if she didn't come to see him again.

Her big apple eyes trailed on the metro that had stopped in front of her. Sasuke…why did she think that he would come at the metro station that day? Just because he had asked her where she would go didn't mean anything. Her cheeks flashed and she hid her face in her hands. _Then why do I still wait for him to appear from somewhere with that hot face of his?_

The pink haired girl looked around only to see there was only one other person around that was playing with his phone. She slowly lifted her feet from the floor and lied on the bench she was sitting on. She rested her head on her palms and closed her eyes softly. The thought of Sasuke coming from somewhere made a small smile appear on her face _. I guess this happens when someone acts nice to you,_ she thought.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the bowl of ramen in front of him without interest. An hour had passed they arrived at Ichiraku's, but the raven haired boy didn't seem to have fun at all. He kept picking and unpicking the ramen in his bowl with his chopsticks, while his mind was travelling somewhere else. _Damn._

"-And then I saw Teme coming to the car with an expression like _-hahahahahha-_ that grumpy guy in front of our _-pbbbbt-_ school-HAHHAHAHAHHA" Sasuke's eye twitched and turned around only to see Naruto slapping the counter in front of him while he was laughing his heart out, like the rest of the others next to him. The only one who seemed to be controlling her laughter was Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's girlfriend, a quiet and shy girl that was somehow creeping Sasuke out when they were young.

But the worst thing about the situation he was in, was that they seemed to be laughing about something related to him. _Tch. Annoying._ He lifted his hand andslapped Naruto's back who tried to stop laughing and rubbed his back. "Come on, Sasuke, I'm just joking ya know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he stood up from his chair "I'm going."

"What?" Naruto asked him raising his eyebrows "Why?"

He took out some money from his wallet and placed them on the counter. "I told you I'm not in the mood."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and a grin was spread on his face. He leaned closer to Sasuke's place. "Is the girl you are thinking of still bothering you?" No, Naruto wasn't loud when he said those words; in fact he had tried to only be heard by Sasuke. But neither Sasuke nor Naruto had realized that the others had now stopped laughing and they were looking at them.

 _And Naruto had been loud enough for them to hear._

Jaws fell, ramen was spitted out in the air, and coughs were heard. Sasuke froze and mentally made a note to rip Naruto's head off _. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The raven haired boy cursed his luck and started walking to the exit ignoring the "WHAT?" (from Shikamaru and Kiba), the "OMG YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" (from Ino), and two looks from Sai and Hinata. _Thank god the rest of the others are not with us today…_ he thought and started running in the street, fully irritated and annoyed. In just a few seconds , he had killed Naruto in his mind 10 times in 10 different ways. God, he could even kill somebody that moment.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the moon. Then he stared at his left hand where he was holding the wrapped sandwich. A sudden feeling started growing in his stomach and he swallowed trying to clear all the thoughts from his mind, but one.

The time to meet Sakura again had come.

* * *

 _The rain was falling heavily on the river, causing a loud sound like soldiers running down a road. The little girl's cheeks were wet but not due to the heavy rain; the little girl was sobbing under the river's bridge, so that the rain wouldn't affect her. There was a rock on the one side of the bridge were she was sitting. Her big green eyes were red and her throat had gone dry._

 _What had she done? Why was this happening to her? She had always been a good girl, then why? She felt so empty and alone…it was the first time she was feeling so lonely. It was like she had decided to live anymore. The tears on her cheeks felt like burning._

 _She stared at her bare left foot; she had lost her shoe on the way. She had been running like crazy after all. The thoughts of that day brought more tears in her eyes. She softly moved her face from her arms and looked at the dark night sky._

Why is this happening to me?

 _Her body was hurting, especially at the places she was bruised. She started sobbing again. Harder and harder. Louder and louder._

 _"You" she heard a voice and she slowly lifted her face only to see the frame of someone standing under the rain. "Are you okay?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes so she could see who the person was. It was a boy around her age, his wet hair were red like blood and he was holding something like...a shoe?_

 _The boy looked at his hand and then at the girl. "Is this yours?" he asked her lifting the shoe so she could see it. The girl slowly nodded and the boy came closer to her. She moved closer to the wall. Her hand shyly took her shoe._

 _"Thank you…" she whispered. The boy looked at her. "Why are you crying?"_

 _The girl looked at the rain with a sad expression. "Nobody cares about me."_

 _The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I have two people who care about me."_

 _Her green eyes stared at the boy's face. "You are really lucky."_

 _He looked at her. "I'm Gaara."_

 _"I'm Sakura."_

 _"Nice name"_

 _Her eyes shot at him at the sudden compliment. He looked kind of weird, now that Sakura could see him from closer. He had dark circles around his turquoise eyes – From exhaustion? - and he was wearing a dirty white shirt even if it was November._ Isn't he cold? _, Sakura thought and swept the tears away from her eyes. Surprisingly she had stopped crying._

 _"Thanks" she whispered and tried to give him a small smile._

 _Suddenly her vision started going blur. "Wh-what?" she asked and tried to look better but everything seemed to be fading away._

* * *

A persistent poke on her shoulder made Sakura's eyelids move. She moved her eyelids and blinked trying to understand what was going on. "S-Sasuke?" she whispered without thinking. She blinked and finally her vision was cleared.

"I thought you were dead" No, it was not Sasuke – _Why did I even think it was Sasuke?_ \- it was a strange unknown man. She sat up and looked around her. She was still at the station but who was the weirdo in front of her? Sakura looked at him and her eyes narrowed. He had long hair and snake-like eyes, and something on him was screaming "creepy weirdo".

Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked him and crossed her arms. The man grinned and took out a small brown wallet.

"How much do you get paid?" Sakura's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

The creepy guy touched her chin with his disgusting finger and Sakura flinched and moved away from his touch. "I asked you how much you get for a night with you, sweetie."

Her mouth gaped. What did that guy think she was? A prostitute? Did anything on her scream "I'm a slut"?

She took a breath. "You have five seconds to get away from me" she told him looking right into his eyes. The guy chuckled darkly and leaned closer to her. He smelled like alcohol, cheap cologne and sweat, making Sakura wanting to throw up. "Or else?"

"Or else I'll make you pay" a male voice was heard and both the creep and Sakura turned around. The pink haired girl felt her cheeks getting red.

 _He is really here._

The creep moved away from Sakura and his eyes trailed on Sasuke. "And who are you?"

If looks could kill, the creep would be dead by now. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **AAAAA plz don't kill me I know I'm late again T_T I had no internet the past few days so I'm kind of excused right? Right? :D Sasuke yeah acts like an emotionless bastard again but he likes Sakura and he doesn't want to ._. . Poor Sasuke. You need to know that you have to be more gentle with her, you baka.**

 **review answers:**

 **Kris Awesomeness - I can't say :P The two other questions are already answered I think :)**

 **ellimg - His family's reaction will be shown later ;)**

 **Thanks everyone for the kind reviews! I will try to update earlier this time! ^.^ Please review!**


	5. Track 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo if I did there would be at least on SasuSaku kiss .  
**

* * *

Sakura could have sworn she was taking part in one of those cliché love movies, in which the girl is in problem (usually sexually harassed by some kind of creep) and the protagonist of the movie comes right in time and saves her.

The pink haired girl shook her head and tried to focus on the situation. _What the hell am I thinking anyways?_ , she thought and mentally face palmed. She glared at the creep only to see his face turning really, really pale, something that caused an enormous Cheshire Cat grin appear on her face. Sakura could have handled the situation also by herself, but the introduction of Sasuke seemed to make the guy piss his pants.

She wouldn't be laughing if Sasuke's face wasn't so serious.

"Uchiha..?" the creep mumbled and took a step away from Sakura with his gaze still locked on Sasuke's.

Sasuke nodded. "Now go, unless you want to disappear from the earth's sight, by just making a phone call or simply kicking your ass" the raven haired boy added taking out his phone and looked fiercely at the guy. Sakura could swear hearing the creep swallowing in fear, before turning on his heels and running away.

Sasuke muttered something like 'fucking prick' and ran his hand through his black hair. He walked slowly and sat next to Sakura and sighed. "This is the most cliché thing I have ever done…" he murmured looking away. But Sakura's brain was kind of busy thinking "DAMN TOO CLOSE" over and over again. His arm was like a few centimeters away. She shook her head and a strange feeling pooled in her stomach when she thought one thing.

 _He had come._ She was too scared to ask him though why he had decided to meet her again. She didn't want him to leave actually.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts when she felt something pocking her arm. She turned her head and glared. "Here" Sasuke said without looking at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion and took the aluminum foil wrapped thing in her hands. Her fingers started unwrapping the top of it and then her face brightened.

"A sandwich?" she asked Sasuke in surprise and he slowly nodded. "Did _you_ make this? For me?"

"No, for me" Sasuke answered with a slight tone of sarcasm and turned his eyes at her. A slight blush started spreading all over Sakura's face and she quickly turned around to hide it.

He had made something for her. _For her_. And it wasn't the first time he had showed such behavior towards her. _Sasuke…I hope you don't do all this for some sneaky reason…I hope you are really the wonderful person under that bastard attitude…_ "Thanks…" she whispered and smiled genuinely at the boy.

He looked at her for a few second, before turning his head around. "Hn. Eat" he told her with an ordering tone and she was about to complain about that tone, when she noticed a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks. _Is he blushing…?_ , she wondered and her eyebrows raised in surprise. _No…it must have been my imagination_ , Sakura thought and took a bite from the sandwich.

God, it was freaking awesome. Sasuke was looking at her with the tip of his eye, something that she found both cute and creepy. Then a thought flashed in her mind.

"Hahuke" she said while swallowing the sandwich bite.

"What have I told you about eating before talking?" Sasuke replied narrowing his eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I just..wanna say also thank you for before." Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "I mean…" Sakura tried to explain "about saving me from that weird creepo. I mean creepy weirdo. Wait creepo sounds quiet cool, anyway, well-"

"It's not a big deal" Sasuke stopped her mumbling and Sakura flashed a smile. She was about to take a bite from her sandwich again, when another thought stopped her, making her feel bad. She started fondling the aluminum foil around the bitten sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her with a confused look on his face. Sakura sighed sadly and put the sandwich on the bench next to her, before placing her hands on her cheeks, resting her head.

"I feel guilty…" she muttered and looked at Sasuke. "I will give the sandwich to my family…I have also eaten in the morning…"

"Oh" Sasuke replied looking away. _Is he angry about me not eating it? Did it irritate him?_ , she started panicking and bit her lip. They both remained silent for a few seconds looking at the opposite wall.

"You wear different clothes" Sasuke broke the silence staring at her clothes, something that Sakura found quiet disturbing.

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I wear these because the ones you gave me were really neat and I wanted to keep them for another time…" Those clothes were seriously _clean_. And that was something she couldn't really call the clothes she was wearing, or the ones Sasuke had thrown away, even after she would wash them in the river or in the sink of some shop toilette.

"I can bring you another pair of clothes if you want" the boy suggested and Sakura's eyes widened. Was this guy serious or was he playing around with her in order to jump her? No…there was something in those coal eyes that was honest and serious.

She shook her hands in front of her face while chuckling nervously. "No really it's okay!" she exclaimed even if she knew that deep inside her, she wanted those clothes. But Sasuke had done so many things in less than 24 hours and it just looked already illusionary to her.

The boy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "If you want anything you can tell me, you know."

"I don't want your pity though…"

"I don't pity you, moron. I just want to help." It wasn't like he had told her she was pretty or anything. He had just stated the obvious, plus he had called her 'moron', and she would have normally killed him now. _Then why the fuck does my stomach feel fuzzy? Stupid sexy Sasuke with your stupid sexy voice…_

She scratched the back of her head nervously. "But…why?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for some seconds, which seemed like eternity to her. "I told you before…I don't know…" he murmured in the end.

"Oh okay…"

It was awkward. It was like they were surrounded by an aura of awkwardness. Sakura sighed. Her life was so totally different than his. He was going probably to some great high school. School was over for her at the age of twelve, when her life changed upside down and she started living in the streets. It was unfair, although she knew she had chosen to live like this. Had Sasuke ever felt hungry? Had he felt broken, abandoned, cold, empty or even wishing to die?

Sakura closed her eyes shut as she felt a wave of sadness hitting her and tears being brought in her eyes. She heard a metro coming and the air from it ruffled her hair softly, sending chills all over her body.

"Why do you sleep here?" Sasuke asked her snapping into her thoughts. Sakura took her gaze from the metro and focused on Sasuke's face between her pink locks that were falling in front of her eyes. His bangs moved softly as the air touched them, something that Sakura found adorable. She started thinking of the answer and shrugged.

"When it's raining, it's a shelter. But I usually sleep here because I like it" she answered receiving a questioning look from the raven haired boy. She softly smiled. "I like the sound of the metro and I don't know I like seeing them come and leave, and people getting in and out of them." Her smile slowly faded and lifted her eyes to meet Sasuke's. "Say, Sasuke, you have been on a metro, right?"

"Aa"

"Well…I haven't. But that's not the point…" She sighed sadly. "Have you ever thought of falling on the tracks?"

* * *

Sasuke froze on his place and heard his heart pounding in his ears. He looked at the pink haired girl and tried to analyze her question.

Had she asked him if he had thought of killing himself by falling on tracks?

"Have you…?" he asked her in a quiet tone. She smiled in a both dark and sad way.

To his horror, she nodded slowly. "A lot of times" she whispered and sighed, before turning around and smiling widely at him. "But eh it's okay now!" she continued with a more cheerful tone "I mean, it's not like I have ever thought of it recently!"

Fake. The smile was fake. And what made his stomach sink, was the watering of her eyes. He clenched his fists and looked away. A pain ached his heart, he felt like someone was pressing hard on his forehead. The "conversation" til that moment had been awkward, but it was actually something he quite felt nice with, talking to her and sitting that close to her perfect frame. But those words she had said…

The picture of her falling on the tracks of the metro travelled through his mind, making him sick. "Sasuke...?" he heard her soft voice asking him and he turned around to face her. Her tear glittering green eyes were filled with worry, something that warmed his beating heart.

The boy closed his eyes and rubbed them slowly with the tip of his fingers. "Don't ever" he whispered "fucking do anything stupid like that." He lifted his eyes and grabbed her shoulders, making her gasp. "Ever" he told her looking into her big eyes.

He couldn't help but notice how close they were. Her beautiful lips weren't far from his own, her alluring eyes were looking into his. His grip loosened on her shoulders and he slowly pulled his hands off. "Ugh" he groaned and looked away.

"Hmm…" she replied and looked at the ground. _Great now you scared her, asshole_ , he mentally shouted at himself. "I'll try not to…" her soft, enchanting voice was heard.

Sasuke let a breath he had no idea he had been holding and nodded in agreement, before lifting his hand and poking her forehead. "Ouch!" Sakura did and rubbed her forehead. A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Hn. Idiot."

"Whatever."

Suddenly the girl shot her body from the bench and stretched her arms in a lazy way. "Hmm this conversation was kinda awkward and I could say _troublesome._ " Sasuke softly smirked. "You sound like a friend of mine" he commented and she turned around with a curious look.

"Really? Is he awesome like me?" Sakura asked him pointing at herself with her thumb.

"I was talking about you calling the conversation 'troublesome'. He says that all the time, along with saying 'what a drag' every time he needs to do something". Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. "Sounds like a really active guy" she joked.

"Aa." Sasuke replied. She looked like a totally different person from the girl he was talking to a few moments ago. It was impossible for him to keep up with those mood swings though. _I don't get what's going on in her head. Hn. Bipolar weirdo._

But he couldn't help but wonder; _how is she reacting in serious situations?_ For example, the man from before. What if Sasuke hadn't shown up in time, or hadn't shown up at all? Would he hit her? Would he threaten her in order to…

His fists clenched and swallowed as a painful thought sneaked in his mind; What if it had happened also some another time? Did she have the courage to fight them or did she give in?

"Is everything okay?" she asked him and he realized she was gazing at him with her big green eyes. And it was there again. That strange feeling in his stomach that felt like it was paralyzing him. "Sasuke?" she softly said again.

 _Why do I fucking like the way she says my name?_ , he thought and sighed. _Why is everything fucked up inside my mind?_

"I'm fine" he answered and licked his lips.

Sakura put her finger on her lips and looked skeptical. "Maybe it is the metro station. Maybe you just need some fresh air" she told him after a few minutes and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke slapped his cheek in order to bring himself together after the shock of her _fucking_ wonderful smile. The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Maybe you're right" he briefly said rubbing his red cheek.

Sakura's face brightened and she grabbed Sasuke's hand spontaneously with a big smile on her face. "Then come on let's go out!" Sasuke froze, while his eyes were locked on Sakura's whose face went red as soon as she realized what she was doing. _Her hand…it's soft and cold…_ , he thought and felt the need to say something but any word was stuck in his throat.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" the girl almost shouted and let go of Sasuke's hand and took a step back like she was hit by electricity. "I really didn't do it on purpose!"

Sasuke stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. _Annoying_ " he told her as he walked past her.

"Hey who are you calling annoying, _caveman_?"

Sasuke stopped walking and his eyes twitched. _Caveman_? He turned his head around and rose his eyebrow. "Is that what you call someone who helped you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, and crossed her arms on her chest, pouting in irritation. "Whatever, annoying" she muttered and Sasuke couldn't help but smirked. _You are the most annoying of all_ , he thought and stretched his arms.

"Come on, let's go" he told her and started walking again.

"You want me to come with you?"

Sasuke stopped and closed his eyes. "Aa. Now hurry up."

The corners of his lips were lifted slightly up as he heard small footsteps behind him and saw the pink haired girl walking next to him with the tip of his eye.

Was it really wrong if his heart was beating hard every time that homeless, annoying, loud girl was close to him?

Was it?

* * *

 **A/N: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA another chapter after a bit long time since fanfiction was down . I know it's kinda short but I felt like cutting it there ya know :P I couldn't also help but imagine Caveman Sasuke carrying Sakura on his shoulder saying "Mine". Okay. Weird. o_o**

 **Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

 **Kaileena Sawada- Don't worry they will appear in next chapter! ;)**

 **Til then tell me what you think about this chapter! Review, it makes me happy! :D**


	6. Track 6

**Disclaimer: CHAAAAAAAAAAAA Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

It was as if she wasn't afraid of anything. That was the impression Sakura was giving Sasuke, while she was walking on the thin banister next to the road. She was balancing like she was in some kind of circus, with a big smile on her face as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

But the raven haired boy couldn't help but worry that she would fall, clenching his fists as he was trying to keep himself from grabbing her and putting her back on her feet on the freaking road.

"Get back on the road" he told her and shot her a death glare, which immediately faded when she turned her face and smiled at him with happiness.

"Come on Sasuke it's not like I'm going to fall or anything!" she answered and that moment her body moved dangerously on the right, triggering his protection instincts as his hands moved on their own grabbing her waist.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he felt his palms burning on her thin T-shirt. He could still feel the warmth of her body underneath it.

Sakura looked at him with her cheeks slightly red. "Eh Sasuke, it's okay, I'm not gonna fall!"

But Sasuke's eyes had frozen on her own that were brightening under the moonlight. His hands weren't moving from her waist, while a hundred thoughts were flying inside his mind.

 _She's damn annoying, but fuck, she is_ beautiful.

"Sasuke…?" her small, shy voice snapped in his thoughts and he started realizing what he was doing. He took his hands from her waist immediately and looked away, while he was actually pouncing himself to death inside his mind.

"Just fucking walk on the road" he muttered and the girl groaned, jumping from the banister on the road next to him.

"Grr…okay…" he heard her groaning next to him and he put his hands into his pockets. Almost ten minutes had passed since they had walked out of the metro station and Sakura seemed like she was enjoying herself a lot, something that made Sasuke feel nice. Seeing her smile like that…it felt great.

The silence grew between them as they were walking at the suburbs of Konoha under the night sky. Sasuke had never been the person who loved talking, but with her, it was different, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"That night" he started and she turned around facing him. "when I found you."

She frowned in confusion. "What about it?"

"Why were you vomiting?"

Sakura's face darkened a bit and she looked away. "Well…it must have been something I ate. Heh" she looked at him again and smiled shortly.

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "If…I hadn't found you" he said quietly "what would you do?"

She sighed and looked at the sky. "I can't see the stars from here" she whispered and Sasuke only gazed at her. "It's sad isn't it? Not being able to see the stars" she said and turned her gaze at Sasuke. "Have you seen them?"

"What?"

"The stars."

"You can see some from here."

Sakura shook her head. "I mean…you know, like seeing the whole sky! The Milky Way! All those stars in the sky!" she moved her hands on the sky like she was showing them right away. "Have you seen them?"

Sasuke thought a bit. "Only once."

Her face brightened. "Really? I haven't, ya know" she stated sadly and looked back at the sky. "I have never travelled away from Konoha and everywhere here is just full of street lights so…"

Sasuke preferred not to say anything, but decided to let himself stare at that pink haired girl with the complicated personality. She turned around and looked into his eyes with her own big green ones. "Come on" she told him "let's keep walking."

He looked at her back while she started walking in front of him, before following her. The thought of her not answering his question was bothering him.

* * *

Her heart was pounding like crazy, while at the same time, it was sinking. _'If…I hadn't found you, what would you do?'_ Sakura closed her eyes and looked away so Sasuke wouldn't see the watering in her eyes. Truth was, she had no idea what she would do. Probably, she would stay there until she would gain consciousness, something that wouldn't happen until the other day. Or worse someone else would find her unconscious, maybe someone who wouldn't be as kind as Sasuke. Her eyes darkened and tried to keep her mood on the usual cheerful level, but it just seemed to be hard. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her back, she took a breath and licked her lips, trying to find something to break the silence.

"Isn't your family going to worry if you stay out too late at night?" she turned around and asked him. He blinked and he seemed confused from the sudden change of the subject.

"I think they are used to it" he simply told her and shrugged. "What about you?"

Sakura froze and the wind blew into her pink air. The pain in her stomach grew and her eyes watered uncontrollably. Sasuke's expression changed, he must have noticed the sadness on Sakura's face.

"Sakura…?"

She shook her hand. "It's nothing, just something got in my eye" she excused and looked away. A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned her head around surprised, only to find Sasuke's big black eyes stared in her own green ones.

"What's wrong?" he asked her and she felt her vision going blur. "Tell me."

"Why?"

His face froze and he kept looking in her eyes. _What is going on in your mind Sasuke?_ , her green orbs were asking him _We are pretty alike…you can't understand what is going on inside me…and I can't understand what is going on in yours either…Why then…?_

Sasuke looked at the ground, his bangs were covering his eyes. "I…want to help." The grip on her wrist loosened.

 _'I want to help you, so…don't run away! I care about you!'_

A teardrop ran on the soft complexion of her cheek. _Those words…like Gaara…_

Sakura lifted her hand and swept away the tears on her eyes. "Thanks Sasuke…" she whispered and her lip trembled, her eyes looking at the ground. She lifted them and looked at his face. "Maybe some day…I will tell you about my problems" she whispered and smiled at him sadly. _Because right now…I just can't._

Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression, while his lips were making a thin line. He nodded at her slowly. "Let's go then" he told her and looked at her. She nodded in response and walked next to him.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked him trying to sound as casual as possible.

With the tip of her eye she saw Sasuke shrugging next to her. "Then…" Sakura started, smirking a bit, "mind if I show you my own neighborhood?"

She had no idea why she had suggested such thing. She hadn't put much thought on it. Her "neighborhood"…why would anyone want to see it? What was it anyways, a group of half-destructed, mold covered buildings.

"Hn. Sure."

Sakura lifted her face and looked into his eyes with her own green ones, mixed with surprise and confusion and she stopped walking. He looked at her too, stopping walking too.

She slowly observed his beautiful characteristics, his raven bangs, his onyx eyes. _What's behind this?_ , she thought as her eyes were frozen on his face. _Who are you, Sasuke?_

It felt so…dream-like. All that. The way he was speaking to her. The way he seemed to actually have a slight feeling of _worry_. The way he was such an obvious bastard, but still being nice to her, and it felt so great to her.

It was a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

"Sakura…" her name slipped from his lips in a whispering tone. Her limbs were paralyzed from the atmosphere around them, her mind was filled with thousand thoughts.

 _Bzzz…Bzzzz…_

Sasuke's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Sakura felt her face turning tomato red, at the recalling of the moments earlier, and she quickly looked at anything, but Sasuke.

" _Shit_ " she heard him muttering as he slowly picked it up. _What was all that for?_ , she screamed inside her mind thinking of the way they were looking at each other.

Her hand went spontaneously on the place over her heart. It was pounding like crazy.

"What?" Sasuke's voice snapped into her thoughts and Sakura turned around to see him. There was a frown on his face, and he seemed irritated. He sighed. "Fine…I'm going. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck…I got to go" he told her and Sakura felt her heard sinking, as disappointment filled her mind.

"Oh…" she replied and looked at the ground. _What did you expect? Staying with you forever? Tch…foolish…._ She lifted her head and smiled at him. "It's okay!"

 _Liar._

Sasuke itched the back of his head and seemed puzzled. " Aa."

She looked away. "So…are we going to meet again…?" Afraid. Such simple words, yet she was afraid of asking it. She was afraid of any other possible answer than yes. He remained silent and Sakura turned her eyes at him.

"Of course" he told her looking into her eyes. "Of course we will."

His hand moved and stayed in the air just a few centimeters away from her arm. Sakura stared at it confused and then looked at Sasuke. He swallowed hard and pulled it back looking away. "Tch. I have to go. Bye."

He turned around and started walking to the opposite direction, and Sakura was about to ask him again, when he stopped walking.

"At the train station in two days" she heard him saying "At the same time as today. I'll be there."

And Sakura felt a brightening feeling rising inside her, while watching him walking away from her.

The thought of her meeting him again had given her a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time now.

 _Hope_.

* * *

 _It's not that I don't trust Itachi, Sasuke, don't be silly! I just don't trust him when he is with his friends…_

 _Damn you, Itachi…_ , Sasuke thought at his way back home. _Acting all mature and great and now I have to go back to babysit you and your friends…_

He sighed. He knew his mother's worry was no unreasonable; there had been many times when Itachi and his crew had almost burned up the Uchiha mansion.

 _Thanks Itachi_ , he thought sarcastically as he entered the garden of his house. Thank god, it seemed like he had no signal before his mother's last call, since there were two other ones that hadn't been answered, and ten calls from Naruto.

He started unlocking the door and his hand stopped. Green orbs flashed inside his mind and the feeling of looking at them made him feel unease. He took a big breath.

 _That girl is gonna be the death of me._

It was like he was a pilot in a plane called Sasuke Uchiha, screaming "Mayday, Mayday!" while it was falling. He wasn't acting like his usual self, fuck. He had to get his shit together, that was for sure.

"Hey Sasukeee!" he heard a voice as he stepped into his house.

"Yo" Sasuke greeted a very drunk Deidara, one of Itachi's best friends. He was standing in front of the kitchen, smiling at him goofily and holding a beer bottle. _Seems like mom was right…._

"Where's Itachi?" he asked the blond bluntly. He itched his chin and looked at the ceiling, before yelling "Itachi get your ass here!"

Sasuke was losing his patience.

A drunk Itachi walked out of the living room holding a bottle of beer. "Ototo" he greeted smiling at him. "It's nice to see you today."

"Why are you drunk?" Sasuke asked putting his hands on his hips like an angry mother. _Talk about mature adults_ , he thought at the sight of his brother and Deidara. The blond wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulders smiling.

"Come ooon Sasuke- _chan_ " Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Were you out with your pink haired _girlfriend?_ "

"Uhh who's got a _giiiirlfriend_?" Kisame's voice was heard and the other one from the crew came, with the same drunken expression.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burning, along with the anger boiling inside him. He sent a death glare at Itachi which was clearly telling his older brother _'I'm ashamed of you, Aniki'_.

"Look" Sasuke started holding the edge of his nose in irritation. "I will say this once-"

"It's soo unfair!" Deidara whined interrupting Sasuke "even Sasuke got a girlfriend, Nagato and Konan ditched us today to go on a date alone and- _Ughhh I need more beer!"_ The blond walked into the kitchen disappearing from Sasuke's sight.

If looks could kill, Sasuke would become a murderer in just a few seconds.

He walked to Itachi looking at him into the eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but the expression on Itachi's face made it clear that his brother was going to listen to him the same way a wall would do. "Fuck, just don't fucking burn the house got it?" he told him angrily.

Itachi gave him a thumbs up and smiled widely, creepily actually. _Whatever I'm out of here_ , Sasuke thought and ran up to his room, throwing himself on his bed.

The same bed Sakura had slept the night before.

He closed his eyes, and lost himself in a world of dreams filled with a certain green eyed pink haired girl.

* * *

 **I know I'm late T_T. High school started so yeah... :/ Btw it sucks. I'm like alone in my class, all of my friends are in the other classes and I know no one in there ._. I feel like a monkey or something. Anyway. Thank you for the kind reviews!1 :D They made me so so so happy! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter too! :)**


	7. Track 7

**Disclaimer: Hey Naruto, are you mine? No, I'm Hinata's. (Got the point right? He is not mine XD Sasuke might as well become though one day.. hehehe..in my dreams T_T)**

 **A/N: Hehe… :3 I'm kind of late I guess…AAAAA I'M SOO SORRYYY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH, WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY FREAKING LIFE?T_T Guys, I'm so so so sorry, as I mentioned at the previous chapter, high school started, English proficiency classes are getting worse and worse, and I'm so busy I have no time to even breathe! I really promise I will try to find time to update though! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this even if I was that late T_T **sniff**sniff****

* * *

Sakura felt the warmth of the sun on her pale skin and smiled softly. It was a nice day, even if there was a light breeze around.

The first day of autumn was really beautiful. The pink haired girl stretched her legs and moved them back and forth slowly, making the swing she was sitting on starting to move.

Thinking of the previous day was creating an abnormal smile on her face. _That Sasuke…_ she thought and touched the side of her head on the swing's chain she was holding.

 _It is really great to have someone that makes you happy isn't it?_

Sakura looked at a bunch of girls passing from the playground she was sitting at. Silky hair, expensive cell phones, designer clothes. They were laughing, probably over something really funny. Sakura sighed and stared at her ripped shoes.

 _Why am I missing a life I never had?_

She was too shy, that was what everyone had been saying about her. She was antisocial and preferred to stay at home, they said. It was better for her to be that way, they said. They never asked her though. And she..she was always the girl nodding at what others were saying about her, hidden behind her beloved teddy bear. _Where is that teddy bear now..? What am I thinking...it's probably thrown in the rubbish by now…_

She licked her lips nervously and tried to think of things that made her happy, only to find Sasuke's face popping in her mind.

 _"At the train station in two days. At the same time as today. I'll be there."_

A warm feeling grew in her stomach. _Sasuke…I really want tomorrow to come faster…_

 _BAM!_

It was like slow motion. She actually saw the ground coming on her face, or actually, her face encountering the ground. Harsh pain took over her.

 _What just happened?_

Sakura slowly tried to stand up and itched the back of her head, where she felt a bump being created. With her other hand, she touched her face, only to see red liquid on her fingertips.

 _Great..my nose is broken…who the-?_

"Sorry, are you okay?" she heard a voice coming to her place and turned around, putting on her angry look. A teenager about her age was running towards her with an apologetic smile on his face.

Sakura looked around her and saw a ball about a meter away from her. She took it from the ground and stared at the guy, who had now arrived at the playground and had his hands on his knees, panting.

"Is this yours?" she asked him showing him the round object. The guy itched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled at her.

"Yeah…" he told her. "It hit you didn't it?"

"Well yeah but-"

"I knew it" he said dropping his head to the ground and then turning around. "Konohamaruuu!" he screamed in the air and after a few seconds, a small brown haired kid appeared, about 11 or so.

"I told you that kicking the ball that hard would hurt someone!" the guy shouted at the brown haired kid and then leaned at the kid's ear, whispering quietly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear "And it hit a really hot girl!"

The pinquette's eye twitched, but couldn't help but feel amused. That guy didn't seem like those perverted teens or the mean ones, he seemed like a great guy. Sakura observed him as he was arguing with the kid. His hair was spiky and blond and his eyes were blue, like the ocean.

"It's okay!" Sakura interrupted the arguing of the two and smiled softly as the two turned around to face her. "I'm fine."

"Aaah you're bleeding!" the blond said and started searching his trousers' pockets, only to take out a tissue. He handed it over at Sakura with a smile. "I got the flu these days so I'm carrying these around…" Sakura's hand stopped mid air and looked at the tissue with hesitation.

The blond's face went red and started moving his hands in the air like there was an invisible fly around or something. "I am actually getting over it, it's not like you are going to get any dangerous germ or anything, believe it!"

A small chuckle escaped Sakura's lips and took the tissue, covering her bleeding nostrils.

"Heh" the blond did and smiled at her widely.

"Thanks for the tissue" Sakura thanked him and itched the back of her head, where her bump had appeared.

"No problem" he said. "Oh I forgot!" The blond bowed, and then looked at Konohamaru before grabbing his head and pulling him down too. "We are really sorry!"

"I told you it is really okay!" Sakura told them moving her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" the blond said and patted Konohamaru's head. "Oh crap!" he slapped his forehead and looked at his watch. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that we are late for-"

"Yes!" the blond shouted in panic and turned to Sakura with an apologetic smile. "We need to go, so goodbye for now, uh, your name?"

"Uh, it's Sakura" the pink haired girl said and smiled.

"Sakura-chan then! See ya around, Sakura-chan!"

 _Wow…_ , Sakura thought as she looked at the two running away like maniacs. _He was such a great person…_ She took the tissue in her hands and smiled.

 _There are still good people, somewhere in this world._ Her eyes looked at the sky and she closed them enjoying the breeze touching her face. _Sasuke..I really want to see you…_

* * *

One day.

One fucking day and he would see her again.

It was crazy, it was like he was obsessed over that girl. He was keeping checking the clock on the wall of his room, only to see that three or four minutes had passed from the last time he checked.

Their meeting was stuck in his mind, playing over and over again like a broken record. His face flashed as the moment where they were really close played in his mind.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling as he was lying on his bed, the very same bed she had lied on. How did it feel like, he wondered. What was it like to feel the warmth of her body against his. How did her lips taste.

Sasuke slapped his forehead hard in order to bring himself together. So many questions he wanted to answer, so many thoughts haunting his mind.

Gosh, he just wanted it to come. Tomorrow. He just wanted it to come.

* * *

Hours seemed like centuries. _Minutes_ felt like centuries. But when finally the next day came, Sasuke felt as alive as ever. All day, he had been waiting for the afternoon to just come.

It felt like he was a child waiting for Santa Claus.

He stood in front of the door of his house. His clothes were fine, he was mentally ready. If he was any other person, he would probably have a big goofy smile on his face, but it's Sasuke who we are talking about.

But still…his heart was pounding, and the thought of meeting her again was giving him goosebumps. The moment his hand touched the door knob, his mind was filled with a hundred of thoughts.

But fate had other plans for him.

 _Buzz…buzz…_

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he narrowed his eyebrows angrily. _Who the hell is it again?_ , he angrily thought and put the phone in his ear.

 _ID, Mom_

"Hello?"

 _"Sasuke…are you at home?"_

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "I'm about to go out."

 _"Itachi…he…he had an accident with his motorcycle…"_

* * *

 **IT'S SHORT I KNOW SORRY T_T Review please! :D It motivates me, I promise I will update soon!**


	8. Track 8

**Disclaimer: Freaking Naruto is not freaking mine T_T  
**

* * *

She waited.

She was lying on the very same bench that she had fallen asleep the other day, resting her head on her arm. But she wouldn't let her eyes close, because she wanted to see him coming towards her.

Sakura waited, looking at the metro passengers passing in front of her, completely ignoring her existence. But she didn't care about it anyways.

What she cared about that moment, was that she had been there for over an hour, and Sasuke hadn't come.

 _He probably changed his mind,_ a small voice inside her was heard, making Sakura close her eyes in anger. The pain in her chest started to grow and she tightened her fists. She didn't want to believe that…

 _That he simply decided not to see her again._

It was like she was falling off a cliff. It was stupid. It was really stupid. If it was true…then she was a completely idiot. Who begins to trust and care about a stranger he had just met two days ago?

 _Me…_

Her hands were cold, her fingertips felt like ice against her palms. What was that feeling? Disappointment? Sadness? Anger?

She took a big breath and tried to believe in the small part inside her that was still hoping.

Because that was all she had that moment, no proof, nothing. Just hope.

The thought of something bad happening to him scared her. _Sasuke…_

God, she preferred the thought of him forgetting about her, than the thought of him getting hurt.

* * *

His brother was fine, he had just hurt his arm and leg a bit.

He was fine, and Sasuke was glad about it. But once Itachi got better, Sasuke would kick his ass off.

She had no cellphone to contact her, or anything else. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_ Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, almost pulling them out. He was relieved that his brother was fine, but at the same time, he was angry, and there was an ache in his chest.

What if he wouldn't see her again? What if something happened to her while waiting for him?

 _Is she still waiting, or has she left?_

His mother was still in his brother's room along with his father, lecturing him about his careless driving, after they made sure he was in a good condition. They couldn't see though that their youngest son was in greater pain that Itachi.

Why was he so bothered about that girl? He had asked that question to himself so many times he couldn't count anymore. Not that he cared about reasons anyway, when he wanted something, he had to do it.

 _Tch…_

He wanted to run at the metro station to find her. And if she weren't there, he wanted to look around at the streets, until he would spot pink hair.

Sasuke's eyes trailed along the hospital corridor, trying to think of something. The day he was waiting so much for had come, and yet, nothing happened.

"Sasuke" his father's monotone voice interrupted his thoughts and Sasuke raised his eyes to meet his father's ones. "We are going home."

He had the same face as every time he was fighting with Itachi.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, following behind his mother who had just got out of the room. The black haired woman smiled at her son and rubbed his back. "Itachi's just fine."

"I know" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets.

His mother sighed. "If you are angry because your plans with Naruto were ruined, then this is too childish for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and looked at his mother. "Naruto?"

They stopped in front of the elevator and his father pressed the button. "You said you were about to go out" the woman said.

Sasuke's cheeks slightly went red. _She assumed I was going out with Naruto and the others…_

"Aa" he just said, looking away. He could _feel_ his mother's gaze on him.

"Weren't you going out with Naruto?"

The elevator's doors opened with a _ding_ and the three stepped in. _Shit_ , Sasuke thought and put on his I-am-uninterested mask. His father seemed to think of other things, but the raven haired boy was sure that he was eavesdropping their conversation.

"I was" Sasuke simply stated and ran his hand through his hair.

His mother raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

He had to act like everything was normal. Like he didn't care for once going out with Naruto, even if it wasn't with Naruto.

Instead of that, he stormed out of the elevator and the hospital the very moment the elevator reached the base floor.

* * *

She felt desperate. And cold. And hurt.

One part of her was worried like hell, while the other part felt like shit, because she trusted a stranger. Because, who she was kidding, Sasuke was just a stranger, even though he didn't feel like one.

"He's not going to come."

Sakura raised her head in surprise and looked at the person standing next to the bench. Apple green eyes looked into sea green ones.

"Gaara…" she whispered and ran her hand through her hair. "What- what are you doing here?"

"That's my line" Gaara simply stated crossing his arms on his chest. "You are acting like a fool, Sakura."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean?" she asked him raising her voice a bit. The red haired boy closed his eyes for a bit.

"I mean" he started and looked at her. "that this guy has clearly already forgotten about you."

 _Ba-thump._

"You…" Sakura's trembling voice came out of her lips, filled with pain and hurt. "… _You don't know Sasuke at all!"_

Gaara looked away and sighed. "Like _you_ do…" he murmured.

 _You are right…but I feel like I do…and that is enough for me…for now…_

The pink haired girl slowly stood up from the bench and looked at Gaara with eyes full of pain. A metro train passed quickly in front of them, air blowing in her hair.

"Why are you here, Gaara?" she whispered at him. The boy looked away, pushing his hands in his ripped jeans' pockets. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I happened to be around" he simply answered. "There was an accident around here by the way..." he changed the topic and moved to the bench where Sakura was sitting before and left his body fall on it.

Sakura looked at him. Gaara's character…was so complicated. Sometimes harsh, but always telling the truth, and somehow, Sakura couldn't get to hate him.

 _Maybe it's because you were the one who saved me…_

Her gaze softened, and she let a breath, before sitting next to Gaara. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the gap between the tracks and the platform.

"Sasuke is really a great guy" she told Gaara, who stiffened immediately. "You're right I don't know him…but I feel like I do. Really…so…give him a chance…"

The boy sighed. "I'm just stating facts. After all, he didn't come, did he?"

Sakura preferred to stay silent, feeling her throat getting dry, and clenched closer to Gaara. He was fucking right, but at the moment she didn't want to talk about it, because of the great pain she was feeling.

"Anyways…" Gaara broke the silence and ran his hand through his hair. "That motorbike was really off the road though…"

Sakura pulled herself from Gaara's shoulder and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "…motorbike?"

"The accident I was telling you about…"

"Oh…"

"It was that wealthy kid that was involved in it" Gaara said without interest. "That Uchiha kid."

 _Ba-thump._

Sakura's body shot up from the bench like a cat who just touched water. "W-…w-what…?"

Gaara looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Dizzy.

She was feeling like everything was spinning around her. Her breath was short.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"About…the accident…"

He looked at her with a questioning look. "That the Uchiha boy was riding the bike…? Sakura you are getting really pale…"

Gaara stood up and walked to her trembling body, looking at her with eyes filled with worry. It was really rare to see him like that, in other occasions Sakura would laugh. But that moment….

 _It was like she was losing the world under her feet._

"Uchiha…accident…" she muttered feeling like her knees were about to give in.

Her vision went blurry, while she felt her cheeks getting wet.

It was when Gaara shook her shoulders that she finally started getting hold of herself.

"Sakura answer to me!" he shouted at her. She had never seen him like that before, so upset. Or had she? She couldn't really remember. Her empty eyes stared into his.

She brought her fingertips on her cheeks, only to touch the warm liquid.

"It-it can't be…" she whispered.

"Fuck Sakura, I don't understand!"

 _"Sakura!"_

.

.

Her breath stopped as she turned around fast. Her eyes widened.

Because he was there, panting from running maybe, with his hands on his knees. And he was looking at her with his big black eyes.

 _"Sas…Sasu…_

 _Sasuke…!"_

She really didn't know when she ran like there was no tomorrow, wrapping her arms around his neck, while fat teardrops were running on her cheeks. The push caused Sasuke's body to fall back, with Sakura falling on his. But she really couldn't care less that moment.

His body was warm. He smelled like a little bit of sweat and man cologne. But there was also something Sakura couldn't name, it was the very same scent she had smelled when he had got out of the bathroom the first time she saw him.

And he was there, he was fucking there. Sakura felt his hand on her hair slowly rubbing her head.

"I came…I told you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Short, but I kept my promise didn't I? :D Thanx for the reviews guys :) I really love reading them ^_^ Makes me so happY! I hope you liked this chappie, it was fun to write the last part ;) Leave your reviews, good or bad, it's okay, as long as you tell me what you think :D**


End file.
